voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Void World
Origins When it was that Katya acquired this Anima is unknown, although when she did is speculated to be the reason why Kari gained the ability of Sweet Dreams ''and not from the Awakening.'' This instead is what proposed the Awakening, an effect across all those susceptible to gaining an Anima no matter what time in history Katya was in surprisingly. Thus revealing a certain sensitivity in those who could gain an Anima themselves. Appearance Initial Void While not appearing as more than a shadow in her immediate environment, Katya's Anima doesn't have much to its looks to add when it is exposed in light itself. Its appearance heavily draws from lives she's lived and times she's explored, and if it weren't for its shadowy appearance anyone could be fooled into thinking it was a person like any other, albeit enigmatic. updates necessary Void Ascendant Now ridding of any shadowy facade, Void World ''completely shifts its looks as it too goes through a minor name change like ''Sweet Dreams ''does. Now being called ''Void Ascendant World, it rids itself of the shadows yet often still isn't seen in full. updates necessary Personality Initial Void Void World ''doesn't seem to express much of anything, especially given that it hides in the shadows for most of its being. When its face is shown it typically is stoic and expressionless, but if to be seen in combat it does grimace and scowl like anyone in intense fighting. When beating someone down it does smile a wide and villainous grin. Other than this it follows its summoner's command willingly and without question. '''Void Ascendant' Strangely as is known with Animas, upon reaching its final stage it should be sentient. What makes this strange is that Void Ascendant World ''is not. Those that know of this either speculate that it really is strange, while Kari worries that there really is a form more powerful that it hasn't reached yet. While no title may surpass that of "ascendant" in all reality, no one can really be sure. It does gain a more noticeable sense of intelligence thus making Kari feel as if her point is valid as ''Sweet Dreams ''showed similar behavioral patterns in her development. Other than this ''Void Ascendant World ''shows no real difference than what it had been before. '''Ability Information' All information on this Anima is very similar, if not the same, as its namesake within the context of its user. However this ability's use of Time Stop has a fatal flaw in that Kari is unphased by it and can do about within the moment of time frozen just as Katya can. Contrarily, Kari can use Time Stop with Sweet Dreams to stop Katya and will be stopped like any one other. Why this is possible is assumed to be from Sweet Dreams' ''Requiem state. The '''Time Stop '''function can work without the Anima even ever showing itself, and when it does show itself to stop time it usually makes a circular motion as if the hands on a clock slow down. What does need to be consistent is that Katya must announce the stopping of time. 'Gallery' ' KatyasWorld.jpg|The original concept of Katya's Anima, but the full image KatyasWorldCrop.jpg|The original concept of Katya's Anima ''' Category:User Abilities Category:Significant Characters